vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tooru Kokonoe
Summary Tooru Kokonoe is the main male protagonist of the Absolute Duo series. After a horrific incident in his past, he decided to enroll in Kouryou Academy to become stronger, and to understand his Irregular Blaze. His Duo partner is Julie Sigtuna Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Tooru Kokonoe Origin: Absolute Duo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Exceed, Cohabitating Irregular, Human. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in martial arts, Can Summon a shield, Weapon Creation, Energy Manipulation via Mjolnir, Barrier Creation via Aegis Desire, Skilled Shield and Sword user, Soul Manipulation via blazes (Blazes are the manifestation of souls. Blazes can also harm/damage the souls and enough damage can kill the opponent), Enhanced Willpower (People who wield blazes have enhanced willpower), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Resists the fire from his Astar mark to summon his blaze), Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level (Was able to Demolish a building with Mjolnir. When he was exhausted he was still able to harm K who was going to destroy a large building. Comparable to Julie Sigtuna) Speed: Supersonic (Consistently fought Lilith who uses a rifle as weapon. He was able to dodge light bullets and beams from K. Should be comparable to Julie who blitzed K. Could strike slightly faster than K. Shouldn't be that much slower than Julie since he is a higher level than her) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Could lift a tree with no difficulty) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level, likely far higher with his shield and barrier (Took hits from K. His shield and barrier are far more durable than him and can tank stronger hits before breaking. His shield was stated to be impossible to break. Was able to block K's beam that was going to destroy a large building. He was also able to block strikes from curse Julie who overpowered K) Stamina: High (Walked up after being pierced in the chest) Range: Standard melee range, up to several meters with Aegis Desire. Standard Equipment: None notable Optional equipment: Julie's Blaze/Saber Intelligence: Average in terms of academic intelligence, but is above average in fighting knowledge. (Grew up in a Dojo and is a expert in martial arts. In fights he always comes up with different kinds of plans for the situations he's in.) Weaknesses: Tooru has stated in the beginning of the series that he cannot use Mjolnir more than twice a day, since blazes are created from one's soul, they are still connected to the user's soul. This implies that if one were to break a blaze in battle, it would cause a significant amount of damage to the user's soul, which causes that user to be unconscious and won’t wake up for at least a whole day. Aegis Desire deplete's mental strength, if he increases the layers his mental strength will decrease quicker. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blaze:' Tooru's Blaze manifests into a shield. He is said to always protect other people with his power and he himself admits this. It also seems to be impossible to break, very much akin to his will, or it is much harder to break than most Blaze due to its nature. *'Aegis Desire:' After Tooru reached Level IV. He gained the ability to manifest Aegis Desire, a blue energy barrier capable of shielding himself and allies at a large radius.He can also trap his opponents inside Aegis desire. He can create a barrier up to three layers though it depletes his mental strength quicker. *'Martial Arts:' Tooru was raised in a dojo, with that he not only got the ideal to respect and help comrades, but strong offensive attacks and defense. He is very agile and can defeat most of his enemies with his skills. He is shown to be very skilled in his punches and kicks, especially since he has no formal weapon *'Mjolnir:' Ever since Tooru received his ≪Astar≫ mark , he has strengthened a powerful punch attack which Tooru learned from his days at the dojo. When Tooru and Julie were talking about his "special attack" Julie decided to dub it "Mjolnir", after the destructive hammer wielded by the Norse god Thor. Mjolnir focuses a large amount of energy and force, allowing it to extend about a foot past where the punch was thrown. Tooru has also been shown using Mjolnir's force to shatter floors and demolish entire buildings. However, using Mjolnir comes with a price. Tooru has stated in the beginning of the series that he cannot use Mjolnir more than twice a day, and that most women who are not well built cannot use this move, because the toll on the user's body due to the force applied is too strong. Tooru can however use Mjolnir more and more as the series progresses, as he gets stronger. Mjolnir is also the same move that Julie wanted to learn from Tooru, but was told that her body would not be able to withstand using it. *'Hrungnir:' It is a new move Tooru made from the experience he gained, during the final battle he had with Lilith. It was similar to a flicker jabs in boxing and the fist prepared at a low angle thrust straight at the opponent in an instant. Taking "Mjolnir", the move of releasing all the charged power in one punch as the base, He arranged it to a move stressed in rapid fire. Since the motion was close to none while the power was reduced, it looks as if he was performing quick shots. Julie named it Hrungnir named after a jötunn(frost giant) in Norse mythology, who was slain by the god Thor with his hammer Mjölnir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Absolute Duo Category:Tier 8